· αиατα gα ѕυкι dεѕυ ·
by HinataElric
Summary: Hinata esta dolida, Kiba enamorado de su mejor amiga. La muerte los acompaña.


Naruto & todos sus personajes ETC pertenecen a: Masashi Kishimoto©

**· A**иα**τ**α gα ѕυ**к**ι dε**ѕ**υ **·**

**.**

**.**

Éramos como una gran familia, lo ¿recuerdas?, Recuerdas aquello días de verano cuando solíamos, salir a jugar como los niños que éramos, Tu siempre tan frágil y tímida, con una sonrisa tierna en tu rostro, debe admitir que me encantaba.

— Recuerdas esas tardes lluviosas, aquellas en las que siempre me decías que no te dejara sola, que te daban miedo los truenos….por alguna razón siempre me convencías, tu hermosas facciones de Ángel me volvían loco, pero apenas éramos unos niños, el tiempo hizo que me diera cuenta de que realmente yo te amo, y que sin ti yo no tengo alguna razón de existir… suena estúpido, pero esa la verdad.

— Recuerdas esos días, de entrenamiento, siempre me pedias que te golpeara, pero ¡COMO DEMONIOS, ATACARTE! No quería hacerlo, sin embargo, tú siempre te salías con la tuya, cada vez que caías, deseaba ayudarte, pero no me lo permitías ¡Carajo! Me decía a mi mismo, porque no puedo acercarme a ti; Acaso es que tengo miedo — miedo de que me rechaces.

— Recuerdas esos días mientras estabas detrás de Naruto, recuerdas, todas las ocasiones que llegaste llorando a mi — ¡NO ME GUSTA VERTE SUFRIR ¿Por qué no te podía consolar como es debido?, porque siempre tras de el ¿Por qué un ángel tan hermoso debe ir tras de el?

— Recuerdas cuando el se fue, me abrasaste fuertemente, lo extrañaste, y ahora que había regresado por fin le declararías tu amor.

— Recuerdas ¿cierto? No fue hace más de 12 horas... Recuerdas ¿no? Que el te rompió el corazón. Estabas dispuesta a decirle que lo amabas, estabas tan feliz, esperabas ser correspondida, lo encontraste como siempre comiendo ramen, esperaste a que dejara de comer, para decirle tu secreto, el solo, rio un poco y con un — ¡ay jajá Hinata que buena broma, y mas ahora que estoy con mi sakurita-chan! — Sentiste que el mundo se te venia abajo, yo en ese momento que te acompañaba, quería matar a Naruto — Te diste la vuelta, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir a la luz, corriste como nunca lo habías hecho, te seguí, no podía alcanzarte, deseaba detenerte, hasta que por fin paraste, te arrodillaste al suelo, mirando hacia el cielo— Comenzó a llover de tal manera, que pareciese como el cielo te acompañaba en el dolor de tu corazón, la burla de la persona que mas amabas, te rompió el corazón, la burla hacia tus sentimientos, Paraste de llorar y me dijiste :

— Se acabo… Kiba-kun

— Que se ah acabado Hinata? –te pregunte

— Siempre creí que seria correspondida, d-demo… — dijiste entrecortado sin termina lo que dirías, comenzaste a llorar de nuevo-

— No llores onegai Hinata – dije con desesperación no quería verte sufrir, tu sufrimiento, era peor, que mil golpes, Tu sufrir me dolía—

— Kiba-kun… El era mi fuerza, yo quería ser como el, el era mi inspiración y ahora yo-yo no soy nada — dijiste entre susurros —

— ¡CALLA! N-no vuelvas a decir esas tonterías — Te dije con lagrimas en los ojos, me acerque a ti, y te tome entre mis brazos levantándote del suelo, tu correspondiste a mi abrazo, quería que sintieras mi calor, recorrer tu cuerpo, quería que sintieras, Que percibieras lo mucho que te amo—

— Kiba-kun… — Me dijiste, te mire a los ojos, desviaste tu mirada, de nuevo las lagrimas inundaron tus ojos, no podía soportarlo, te abraza lo mas fuerte que pude no quería soltarte-

— ¡TE AMO! — te grite con desesperación aferrándome a tu cuerpo

— K-Kiba-kun — apenas unos hilitos de tu voz, entrecortada se podía escuchar—

— ¡TE AMO MAS QUE A NADA EN ESTE MUNDO! Por favor no sufras yo estoy aquí contigo… No sufras… — No quería separare de ti, no dijiste nada, creí que había sido mala idea, decírtelo

— Gracias Kiba-kun. — Gracias, Gracias, esa palabra resonaba en mi ser, Gracias, pero no un Te amo. Un gracias no es un te amo, baje la mirada hacia ti, y te sonreí, una sonrisa falsa, para ocultar mi dolor—

— Gracias, por estar siempre junto a mi, por apoyarme, gracias por quererme mas que a nadie, Gracias, por ser esa persona especial en i vida, Gracias por hacerme ver la realidad, Gracias, por amarme, Gracias…. T-tu Kiba-kun, tu siempre que me apoyas, que me haces sonreír, que seca mis lagrimas, tu eres la persona a la que mi corazón ama, una confusión, si eso tal vez, necesitaba saber lo que era no ser correspondido, que me rompieran el corazón, para darme cuenta de que tu te llevaste mi corazón.. De que tu lo estas protegiendo como una pequeña barrera, que no deja ni que mas mínima gota de frialdad le hiera, Gracias por todo Kiba-kun! – Me dijo aferrándose hacia mí —

—Me sentía realmente feliz, te tome por la barbilla y me acerque hacia tus labios, "Un beso" susurraste, te bese con todo el amor que podía dar, te tome por tu cintura y te aprisioné hacia mi cuerpo, mojados por la lluvia nos dábamos calor, nada podía salir mal. Me equivoque….

Diste un gemido de dolor, mientras cerrabas los ojos ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué te había pasado?, -Hinata, Hinata… Grite varias veces, tu solo decías _"estoy Bien"_ – abrase tu espalda, Ahí estaba el culpable de tu dolor, Una senbom envenenada, _"demonios"_ me dije — ¡porque demonios no busque el causante del dolor! ¿Por qué cuando todo iba bien? — Hinata comenzó a ponerse fría, no respondía a mis llamados, cerré los ojos y la abrase fuertemente, al abrirlos, me encontré con una ráfaga de agujas... lo único que hice fue abrazarla…

— Y Aquí estoy tirado en la yerba, buscando tu rostro, subo mis manos hacia tu hermoso rostro y lo acaricio, ahí estas tu, parada ¿llorando? –Acaso ¿lloras por mi?, no llores un ángel no debe llorar — te digo. Tu solo me miras con dolor, tomas mi mano fuertemente, acariciándola, siento tu mano muy fría, pero no te preocupes no morirás... – _"no morirás"_ te repito... Tu no puedes hablar, aprieto tu mano muy fuerte, _"no quiero irme"_ – te digo, apretando tu suave mano fuertemente…

— Onegai, se fuerte — me dices con dolor—

— Go...menasai… — te digo casi rogando, que me perdone-

— ¡no! Perdóname tú a mí – respondes con la voz en alto, mirándome con lagrimas en tus bellos ojos, aprietas tus puños sobre mi pecho y das leves golpes en el—

- s...Soy un idiota…Por no decirte…Que te amo…Antes… —mi voz se quiebra, lo único que puedo hacer es tartamudear, el dolor es intenso, mi pecho arde, mi corazón late lentamente—

- ¡no me dejes! Onegai —dices, pero ya no hay más que hacer—

- no... Estarás sola... — Te dije con apenas unos hilillos de voz—

Y Aquí estoy, tirado en la yerba, tu cuerpo esta sobre mi abdomen, sigues llorando, no falta mucho para que muera… pero tu ya estas bien, sabia que eras fuerte, y que nada saldría...

— _¡NO!_—_,¡NO!_ –Grito con desesperación— _¡Hinata!… ¡Hinata!_ -— tu no respondes, toco, tu herida, hay mucha sangre_, ¡rayos ¿Por qué? Porque! Si ya estas bien _– Abres un poco los ojos y me dices;

— _no te dejare solo_ — te aprieto hacia mi, con la fuerza que me queda - tonta te digo desesperado, mi fuerza se esfuma, siento mucho cansancio, mi vista comienza a nublarse, por lo que veo tu te acercas hacia mi, y me besas, con la fuerza que te queda.

— te amo — me dices. Dejándote caer, hacia mí— ya no puedo más — susurras dolida —

Y aquí estoy, ya eh muerto. Tu cuerpo, esta sobre el mío. Ambos estamos muertos... Que curioso… No crees… Decirte que te amo y ambos terminar así...

**.**

**.**

Espero que realmente sea de su total agrado; Saludos a todos aquellos fans del

**K**iba _x _**H**inata y aquellos no tan fans.

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
